nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal
Crystal is unique in the sense that she is the most survivability-focused mutant in the game. Being the only character with 10 HP, Crystal already has a defensive advantage. Additionally, Crystal can safely avoid most projectiles through the use of her active Crystal Shield. Her ease of use and extra health makes Crystal a great starting character, and also one of the most effective in later stages of the game for people who are looking to play it safe. Features : Crystal starts off with 10 HP. Special : Crystal can create a shield around herself which prevents damage. She can't move when her shield is activated. The shield can be sustained for a short duration before automatically deactivating, but can be activated again almost immediately (Crystal will start shaking when duration is expiring). Enemies act as if they have lost line of sight of Crystal when shielding. Attacks deflected by the shield: *common red projectiles such as those fired by Big Dog or Bandits, *shotgun pellets such as those fired by Alligators or Mole Sarges, *IDPD blue bullets and Slugger fire, *discs from the Disc Gun. Attacks negated by the shield: *green ovoid bullets such as those emitted by Scorpions or Ballguys, *fire, including the blue fire emitted by Lil' Hunter, *toxin from toxic barrels and Toxic Ballguys or your own weapon. *green bullets and orbs fired by the Palace enemies. *Horror's rad beam. Attacks that bypass the shield: *lasers fired by Laser Crystals, *melee strikes such as that employed by the Assassin, *explosions, *contact damage, *an Inspector's telekinesis can drag you out from behind your shield. : Co-op: Crystal's reflected bullets do not hurt the other player. Throne Butt : Crystal's Throne Butt causes her to teleport towards the cursor when activating her shield. Gameplay :Crystal can be considered the best starting character for a new player due to her survivability. Her health boost alongside her special ability helps withstand heavy fire, plus the shield's reflective properties allow the player to kill enemies without spending ammunition. Releasing the shield and activating it again in the right moments can make you invulnerable for long enough that you can survey the situation before running to safety, which can be really helpful in the third stage. Her teleportation ability with Throne Butt adds to this, as you can simply teleport to a safe location with the added bonus of arriving in an invulnerable state. :Useful mutations: *Euphoria - grants slightly more time to put up a shield and in turn evade projectiles. *Boiling Veins - a higher 50% HP mark lets you sustain explosions and still be slightly more survivable in the aftermath. *Gamma Guts - when combined with Throne Butt, lets you teleport straight into enemies susceptible to contact damage. *Rhino Skin - added to Crystal's already above-average HP, grants a higher maximum total than any other character. *Stress - a higher maximum HP means it is possible to reach a lower minimum percentage of HP remaining, in turn increasing the fire-rate increase cap to one unmatched except by Chicken at 0% HP. *Throne Butt - see above; grants impressive maneuverability and battlefield control via teleportation. Trivia *Crystal's loading tip mentions "Family" - that might be a hint to her backstory. *One of the original five characters. Category:Characters